findingcarterfandomcom-20200214-history
Finding Carter
Finding Carter is an MTV original scripted series that follows the life of Carter Stevens, born Lyndon Wilson, who is returned to her biological family thirteen years after her abduction. The series premiered 8 July, 2014 and ended 15 December, 2015. Zac Pullam announced its cancellation 29 January, 2016 on . |language=English |date=29 January, 2016 |accessdate=30 January, 2016 |quote=Sad to say it but if you don't already know, Finding Carter won't be returning for a season 3}} Plot Season 1 Carter is a young girl whose life is seemingly perfect with her single mother, Lori, until a police bust at a high school party at a carnival ride results in her learning Lori abducted her at the age of three. After being returned to the Wilsons, Carter has every intention of reuniting and running away with Lori. Meanwhile, Elizabeth is determined to find Lori and struggles to connect with Carter because of it, whilst David is secretly writing the sequel to Losing Lyndon, Finding Carter. Carter's goody-two-shoes twin sister, Taylor, struggles between having Carter back and what life was like before she came back, whilst her brother, Grant, tries to find his place in the family. Season 2 2A Four hours after Lori has abducted Carter for the second time, Carter's friends and family worry about her whereabouts. Carter learns Lori is planning to kidnap Taylor with her this time, and Taylor, desperate to help Carter this time, agrees to meet Lori. Meeting Lori results in the apprehension of Lori, however, in addition to the twins learning of their biological relation to Lori, much to the dismay of Taylor. In the aftermath, Taylor struggles to find peace with this new information, while Carter worries about college and tries to avoid Lori's continued manipulations. Meanwhile, Grant grows annoyed with his parents' marriage situation and seeks help elsewhere; more people from Carter's past come into her life. 2B The Wilson family is tested again after Lori's trial doesn't go as expected. Cast Main cast * Kathryn Prescott as Carter Stevens * Cynthia Watros as Elizabeth Wilson *Alexis Denisof as David Wilson * Anna Jacoby-Heron as Taylor Wilson * Zac Pullam as Grant Wilson * Alex Saxon as Max Reccurring cast * Milena Govich as Lori Stevens * Meredith Baxter as Joan * Robert Pine as Buddy * Jesse Henderson as Gabe * Jesse Carere as Ofe * Caleb Ruminer as Crash * Vanessa Morgan as Bird Former cast *Eddie Matos as Kyle Medeiros *Stephen Guarino as Toby *Molly Kunz as Madison *Erin Chambers as Hillary Episodes : Main article: Finding Carter episodes. Air dates based on original air time. Web series Production and development Finding Carter was written as a writing sample by Emily Silver, who then shopped it to networks, such as ABC Family and MTV. Shortly after, Terri Minsky was brought onto the project as an executive producer, and the pilot went through as a rewrite. MTV placed a pilot order on 12 September, 2013 ; Scott Speer signed on to direct the pilot. On 30 January, 2014, Finding Carter was given a 12-episode series order. Filming for Finding Carter takes place in , in Westlake High School's old facility. In April, it was announced that Jesse Henderson would play Gabe, the role in which Nolan Sotillo was previously cast. MTV renewed Finding Carter for a 12-episode second season on 19 August, 2014. On January 10, 2015, it was announced that Season 2 would premiere on March 31, 2015. On May 18, 2015, Finding Carter cast members Jesse Henderson and Zac Pullam via MTV channels that the series was renewed for twelve additional episodes. Season 2B will premiere in October. Background/extras roles were cast for submissions from Atlanta, Georgia aged 22-60 with a press/business professional look to fill the space of the courtroom and to act as reporters. The casting notice was available 16 July, 2015 to 20 July, 2015; roles were paid, and filming began 20 July in Atlanta. Media Videos Finding Carter Official Theme Song MTV-0 Finding Carter 'Boom' Official Promo MTV Finding Carter Season 1 Recap MTV Behind the scenes Finding Carter Kathryn Prescott Interview MTV Finding Carter 'About the Show' Behind the Scenes MTV Finding Carter 'Whoopee Cushion Prank' MTV Finding Carter 'Alex Saxon Reads Your Tweets' Bonus Clip MTV Scream (TV Series) ‘Killer Party’ BTS MTV Category:Series Category:Finding Carter Category:2014 Category:2015